1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus having an illumination function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel displays images by using light provided by the backlight unit.
Compared with conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT) monitors, the liquid crystal display apparatus has many advantages. That the liquid crystal display apparatus can be manufactured in the form of a thin-and-light plate may be a typical benefit. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display apparatus may be installed and used on a wall unlike the CRT monitor.
On the other hand, a light emitting diode (LED) light source is generally used as a light source of the backlight unit. Because the LED light source has advantages of low power consumption and excellent energy efficiency, it is more commonly being used as an illumination light source.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present disclosure have determined that a method in which light is provided by a backlight unit having an LED light source as an illumination light source may be of interest.